


The thoughts that plague me at night

by Justafewthingstosay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically just a collection of short poems or different things, Poetry, This is, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: A collection of short poems by me!





	1. The overwhelming pain of being alive

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should post this, but my friends told me I should, so here we go!

Sometimes when the world gets quiet. I start to hear my own heartbeat. I start to realise that I am alive. I have blood flowing through the veins that are constructed in my body in the perfect coincidence we call being alive. And I realise that nothing can hold me. I close my eyes and see the world before me. The slowly growing leaves that are coming back from their winter sleep. The small birds that sing their lonely, but cheerful songs. I feel completely still, even though I know that we move at such an extreme speed around this earth that we can never stand still. I breathe the cold air and enjoy how it kind of hurts while it flows down through my throat into my lungs. It's the pain of staying alive. One of them at least. And that's what being alive is. A weird Form of pain. Unexplainable, but understood by all. Cherished and never forgotten. I know, that every human being, every animal, shares this pain. And it makes me feel less alone. It makes me feel that at least in one thing. We are all United. In the weirdly enjoyable pain of being alive. Being able to feel, cry, laugh and see. To touch, to smell, to hear. It's a beautiful life, and we should cherish what we have . Because we can never know, when the pain will go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If you like my work, consider supporting me!](https://ko-fi.com/N4N6A629)


	2. Planes

Planes are weird. I mean, I know how they work, I know the history of planes, I know how the physics behind them work. But I think they stand for something weird.   
They stand for the hatred that humans have for being human. We have this desperate need to fly, we have the desperate need to swim. We are pulled to the elements that are not ours, but we feel happy with this desperation, it's like it lives in our bones. So we try to make it work, we build boats, we build planes, to not feel like humans for a while.   
Isn't that strange ? How humans are the only animal that hate themselves so much that they constantly want to change who they are ?   
It is a weird concept to me, but at the same time, I do the same thing. 

Maybe it's because we hope that we feel better up there in the sky, that maybe all of our problems are gone when we are surrounded by water.   
But in the end we always have to return to the land, we have to, that's just life.   
So we should enjoy all the moments we get away from our natural element.


	3. love

Love fades everyday, like fog. Sometimes it takes long, sometimes just an afternoon, but you don't look outside and say its foggy and you kill yourself because you think it isn't going to fade


	4. I come running

Like a moth to a flame, 

I come running when you call my name. 

I see your face and want to hide. 

You'd never let me stay by your side:

Oh my flower, oh my star. 

I wish the distance wouldn't be this far. 

Not by mileage, but by heart. 

We have always been too far apart. 

If one day, you'll get to see, 

just the deepest parts of me 

I hope you won't run

because that would leave me undone


	5. Long nights and hard fights

Your heart belongs on a movie screen, 

It's the bravest thing I have ever seen. 

Stronger than any fighter, 

you manage to find a way to make my life brighter. 

To sing a song, 

When the nights are long 

and lonely. 

"If only someone could hold me" 

You sing those words quietly, 

Hoping that no one ever gets to see. 

But I do, 

and I just wanted to say that I care for you. 

Oh so deeply and so real. 

I cannot hide the way I feel. 

When I see your hair fall in your face. 

I wish I was in its place. 

Getting to touch you with soft hands, 

taking care of the loose strands. 

Oh how I'd care, 

If I'd only dare.


	6. Words lost in pain

There was a time, 

When you didn’t know what words would rhyme,

There was an hour, 

Where you let your talent flower.

Where you let your talent bloom,

Who knew that you’d be gone so soon? 

You started to run 

And we only wished that you had fun 

But fun is not spelt with bloody swords

It wasn’t the priority of your cohorts 

No, fun was never in the game

And when we saw you, we knew you weren’t the same 

Your hair singed 

When we tried to touch, you’d flinch

You were gone

You didn’t last long

They broke you like a twig in half

Like a wand, a staff 

you’ d never be the same 

You didn’t even answer to your own name 

But I still called it, 

Every night

Hoping you’d hear me, 

And come back to the light 

But darkness runs deep inside you now

And when you stand on that stage

To take your final bow, 

Your heart will be in a cage. 

No lock to pick, 

No bars to break, 

You put yourself through this

With your own mistake 

I cannot save you, 

No one can, 

It was always you, 

The one with the plan 

But here you are, 

Alone and hungry,

Your eyes so far 

Knowing you’ll never be free

Until you hang from a tree


End file.
